


Desperate Measures

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Aziraphale is angsty, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Vacation, but it's all good, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's 6000th anniversary is coming up- of them meeting, not of them getting together, of course. Still, a gift exchange would be nice- only, what to get each other?





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a direct follow up to part 12 of the series, so even if you haven't read the rest of it yet I would advice to read that one first :)

While Crowley makes a show of going away from the bookshop, only to return when the other is safely out of sight, Aziraphale hurries through the alleys, anxiously fidgeting with his hands.

What does one get their demon partner and lifelong friend to such an anniversary, after millenia of never quite gift giving? And a demon without so much as one useful interest he could use as inspiration for a present!

Not that he means to say that Crowley hasn't got any interests, he has his plants, his queen music, his fashion and his temptations. But Aziraphale doesn't know what to get him for either of those things! No matter how much of his gardening consists of shouting at the greenery, Crowley is incredibly peculiar about his plants. Aziraphale would be terribly worried about getting him something wrong or useless, or accidentally offending the demon by getting him something he already has or doesn't need...

When it comes to music, Crowley already owns every bit of Queen music ever written in his car as well as on vinyl in his flat, plus the demon of course loves to illegally download music. As for fashion- well, while Aziraphale can say that _he_ thinks Crowley looks good in whatever, he does know that the demon prefers a certain kind of modern style that really suits him, while Aziraphale's own style evolution got stuck some time after the French Revolution.

No, he can't get him anything for those.

But what does Crowley need? Or, if he does not need anything, what would he like to _get_? Does he really not know the demon well enough after six thousand years to get him a present? 

_Oh, deary me_ , Aziraphale thinks, _I'm afraid I am going to make a terrible impression here- I just hope Crowley won't take too much offence..._

Meanwhile, Crowley wanders into the bookstore and saunters over to the row of fiction with similar titles, picking up part two to seven and carrying them over to the cashier. At least he doesn't have to worry about Aziraphale seeing the full bags of books- advantages of being celestial, he'll just miracle them into his flat in London once he's out of sight of any mortals. Although, honestly, from what he's heard from other havoc-wrecking demons over the years, humans are usually wiling to believe anything a trick of the eye, anyway.

On his way through the store, a familiar bookcover catches his eye- where does he know it from? Oh, right, there are movie posters all over London. Smiling, Crowley picks up the- non movie-cover- original version of the book for Aziraphale. Now he'll have something to talk about with the angel, even if he'll only see the film- or maybe Aziraphale will even be willing to go to the cinema with him for this one, once he's read the book.

Outside, after making a quick stop in a dark alley to send the books to London, he walks over to the river, as he doesn't want to walk around and run into Aziraphale while the other is doing his secret purchases. He finds a spot in the sun to stretch and relax. Crowley would prefer his snake form to sunbathe, but Aziraphale has strict rules about 'not scaring off the tourists or locals alike' and all that, so he compensates by miracling the grass under him just a little bit softer, laying down and folding his hands under his head. 

Before he can doze off, he sees a familiar blonde head on the other shore- Aziraphale, and he doesn't seem all too happy. Crowley squints. Oh s- someone, poor angel is probably overthinking again. Well, once they meet up for lunch he'll just have to tell him that he loves him no matter what gifts he gets or doesn't get. Kitschiness ruining his image be damned. 

Shaking his head about the silly, adorable angel, Crowley lays back down into the grass, unnoticed by Aziraphale, and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be one more direct follow up for this prompt! Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I post it :)
> 
> I have a [personal blog](https://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) and a [fandom spam blog](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com) on tumblr :)


End file.
